Twilight meets Bewitched
by Carolina G.B
Summary: Bella Swan is a witch who wants nothing more than to be a mortal. She goes out and searches for true love despite the challenges that seem to block her way. But, what happens when Edward Cullen magically appears her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bewitched. ****I just like messing around with stories and mixing them together.**

Be Warned. Be ready.

It was an ordinary rainy day in the small town of Forks, Washington and Isabella Marie Swan a young American teenage girl that was everything but typical, was flying on a broomstick above the streets and in between the clouds holding a yellow umbrella outstretched right above her head. After minutes of searching, finally a white house that stood out from the house that had a small porch, a garage, and an elegant water fountain on the entrance caught her eye. She smiled to herself and planted her feet on the ground lightly with such swiftness that knocked you breathless. Bella placed her brown bag on the ground and with a switch in her hands, the broomstick made itself disappear from her palms. She searched inside one of her chest pockets on her purple sweater and pulled out a card that was no longer than an inch. She placed it in front of her as it floated for a second and then became a for sale sign in front of the house.

Proud of her work, she followed the rocky path into the house when she stopped and tilted her head to the side when she looked at the for sale sign once more. She twitched her nose and another small sign appeared that read OPEN HOUSE TODAY followed by another sign that said FURNISHED across from it. She straightened up and walked up into the house where she knocked three times. The door flew open and a woman named Angela with a friendly smile, pale skin, black curly hair, and dark eyes stood leaning against the door frame.

"Hi, my name is Bella. I was walking down the streets…" she answered pointing behind her back. "When I noticed your house was for sale and I believe this house is perfect for ME." she gushed.

"Oh really. Well, my husband Ben and I were planning on moving, although, we're going to need some references…" she trailed of suggestively.

"But I don't have any." replied Bella with disappointment clear on her voice.

"Geez, I'm sorry dear. I hate to break it to you, you seem like such a lovely girl, yet, I'm afraid this isn't going to work out for us if you don't have any references." Angela answered pointing at her petite figure.

Bella was already shaking her head before she was even finished. With her left hand she pulled on left earlobe and magically another sign appeared: NO REFERENCES NEEDED. Bella pointed at the sign and Angela suddenly looked mad. "Ben…" she murmured under her breath in an acid tone.

"Well then. Goodbye now…"

Angela took the sign of her grass where they were rooted to the ground and lifting the trunk placed them inside her red Volkswagen. She waved at Bella and exited the car from the garage, but, not before hitting the mailbox when she left.

Bella sighing dramatically felt a warm pleasure rise inside her lungs as she took the remote control from her bag and open the garage door. A red truck was then exposed. Happily, Bella went over and got inside. When she turned on the car a loud noise appeared and Bella jumped back into her seat surprised at the sound it delivered. She laughed at her own idiotic response towards the car and drove to the nearest and only supermarket in town.

Once Bella had parked her car safely she grabbed a cart and walked inside. She was on the dairy section when her father, Charlie Swan, was their on the end of the aisle waiting and staring at her while she chose what brand of milk to buy. She couldn't decide which brand so she ended up buying one of each. After that she bought a fairly good amount eggs that she dropped on her cart. Bella was about to turn around when her father tapped her on the shoulder.

"Daddy!" Bella whined.

"What are you doing here, Isabella?" Charlie interrogated.

"I just moved here." she informed him.

"To Forks?"

She nodded her head proudly.

"But you hate Forks." he said his eyes then narrowing in confusion.

"I just want to live a normal mortal life." she paused.

"What? That is nonsense, Isabella, an insult in our world. To who we are." Charlie nearly screamed in outraged.

"I know, I know." Bella repeated as if she had thought of this situation over and over before she moved from Phoenix.

They both turned towards the fruits and vegetables section where Charlie Swan was following Bella hot on her heels. She was about to grab some apples when she noticed a woman standing in front of her holding a crying dimpled baby that she was trying to calm down. She was also arguing with her husband about not feeding the baby in the morning.

"They're arguing." Bella told her father.

The woman was gorgeous and tall, Bella noticed, she had blonde wavy hair up to the middle of her back and had blue eyes that were covered in beautifully curled eyelashes. She was two inches above six feet tall which is very tall for the average woman. Next to her, stood a man with prominent muscles that stood from underneath his tight shirt and had short curly black hair with dimples covering his face.

Bella looked at her father and pointed at the baby. "I want a baby."

Charlie looked at his daughter like she had just lost her head. "Are you insane? With who in this world do you want to have a baby with?"

"With someone." Bella responded in that "it's-kind-of-obvious" tone. "And I want somebody to fight with in the morning for ridiculous reasons."

The man that was standing next to the pretty lady turned to look at her and burst out laughing. "No you don't." he responded.

The woman next to him, whom Bella assumed as his wife, smacked him in the shoulder and shouted in his face. "Yes, I do want you to feed the baby!"

"Not you. Her." The man pointed at a shocked Bella. The woman turned to look at Bella with a glare. "I will not let a stranger feed our baby. Has that new shampoo you bought last night fried your brain permanently? I knew I couldn't trust you shopping alone! Emmett!"

"See." Charlie pointed at the couple in front of them who kept bickering and insulting one another. "Wouldn't you rather go out with a warlock?"

"No." Bella answered. "I will not go out with warlocks. I am done with them, including you. Your life is instant ingratiation. How are you supposed to know if they truly love you or if they just casted a spell on you. Is like rich men who never really never share why women sleep with them."

"But, women sleep with them so it's not really a problem." Charlie sighed.

"I want a man who needs me." Bella explained.

"Needs you? For heavens sake, sweetheart…"

Bella groaned and aggressively turned her cart around to the grain section. "Yes, that is exactly what I want and need."

"Oh no. You are talking about true love aren't you?" Charlie guessed and was confirmed by a smiling Bella when a small endearing giggle escaped her lips.

"What do you supposed it must feel like?"

"You love someone, then you get married, and then when things get out of hand you tell them you don't know them anymore, then get a divorce." Charlie concluded.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and stood in line at the cash register. "Ugh. Your impossible."

"Isabella, let's have an open mind about this. Honestly, I'm not the man for the job; that much is evident. Have you spoken to Renée about this?"

Bella let out a heavy sigh. "She disappeared again."

"That will be $200.00." The boy behind the cash register replied staring straight at Bella's cleavage. He had acne all over his face, blue eyes, and blonde spiked hair.

"Umm…" Bella trailed off. Touching the back pockets of her jeans.

"Money." hinted Charlie.

"Oh…right. I knew that." she chuckled nervously and took out a small thin wallet from her pockets. She unfolded it and took out a card from the deck of poker cards she had. She slide the car through the machine that Bella considered funny looking as it turned into an actual DEBIT Card with golden lines across from it.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at her. "That was my last thing as a witch." she nodded her head in a final gesture. "U-huh." was his smart response.

They went out the automatic doors when Charlie started complaining. "And yet you encourage them. Do me a favor and wear something more appropriate for the weather."

"Excuse me?" Bella looked down at what she was wearing. A navy blue long sleeve shirt with jeans and converse. "I'm not wearing anything inappropriate. I'm not a hooker."

"I never said you were. I sai-"

"I know what you said daddy." she cut him off.

"Bella, I am not trying to insult you if that is what you think that is what I am doing. I love you and let me tell you that I am trying to protect you. Men in the mortal world are not the same. They usually tend to be perverted animals."

Bella crossed her arms across her chest while he spoke. She didn't like to be talked down. "I know how to take care of myself, daddy. I appreciate your concern though." she assessed in a nicer tone. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some groceries to put inside my car." she answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes that piece of red junk." he reminded her.

"For your information that is not a piece of red junk. It is my car. My truck." she defended.

"Okay." he shrugged.

"See you later, daddy." she walked of towards her truck.

"See ya, doll face." Was all he said before he disappeared.

Bella stopped and looked at her truck. Maybe her dad was right. Maybe it was a piece of junk. If she could just snap her fingers….no, no, Bella scolded herself, I am not a witch. I am through with witches. She started lifting and pulling her groceries at the back of her truck. She got inside her truck and drove away back home with only one thought in mind.

Be warned. Be Ready.

**PLEASE REVIEW. ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS WELCOMED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bewitched. Sadly…******

Next day flew by uneventful. Bella decided to take a ride down the streets of Port Angeles. She ended up parking in front of a restaurant called The Bella Italia while the entire she blushed at the name. Disturbed by the sound the engine produced, Bella snapped her fingers before she could stop herself and next thing you know the car had turned from the loud roaring in her ears into a soft purr. She got out and slammed the door behind her hoping her father wouldn't be anywhere in sight. Bella was about to open the glass door when she found her dad leaning against the wall of the restaurant. Sighing, she hung her head and stomped towards his direction.

"What are you doing here?" she whined gesturing at his burly figure. "You're not supposed to be here."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and looked down at the petite figure of his daughter. Bella sighed and walked inside the restaurant ignoring the waitress's greeting as she took a seat at the last table of the first row. She sat down and crossed her arms across her chest like a toddler would do when it didn't get its way.

"I'm just looking after you, Isabella, yet you insist on being so stubborn." Charlie explained.

"Well, what if I am stubborn. In the end it's you to blame." she sighed. "Listen daddy. I want to have friends. I want to be normal. I want to have days when my hair is to be affected by the weather."

"You can have anything in the world." Charlie illustrated by using his hands in a shape of wonder. "It's every girl's dream to be a witch."

"Not mine. I am through with just snapping my fingers and getting things my way." she grabbed the menu that the waitress had placed in front of her and ordered the first thing in the menu. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"Oh, sorry. No dinner until five o' clock in the evening." the waitress responded in an obnoxious voice.

"Oh, really?" Bella glanced at the clock that read three o' clock in the afternoon. With a flick of her finger the hands in the clock did two full turns and read five o' clock sharp. Bella pointed at the clock. "You might want to check again."

The waitress looked behind her shoulder and sighed. "One mushroom ravioli coming right back."

Bella held her hands faking innocence in front of her dad. "My last thing as a witch." she responded.

The rest of the dinner flew by mostly by Charlie chanting on and on about the waitress's slim figure and at the same time trying to convince his daughter that being a witch wasn't as bad as she felt. Despite, his attempts they ended up being nothing but futile. After she finished eating the check was brought to her. She snapped her fingers under the table without her dad noticing and the money appeared. They walked out when Charlie spoke once more.

"Don't do this, please, you'll meet someone and then when he finds out!" he exclaimed.

"If he loves me, he won't care." Bella cut him off.

He looked around at his surroundings and then set his eyes on his daughter. "It's raining."

"Don't try and change the subject…" she scolded with one finger being pointed at him and a face of menace planted on her face.

"I think you need an umbrella, young lady." Charlie pulled out his hand and opened his fist. A yellow umbrella appeared, jumping out from his palm as he pulled it over his head.

Bella shook her head. "Nooo daddy. No magic."

"Come on, Bella. No need to be ashamed. Come on get under the umbrella." He ordered using a hand showing her to get closer.

Bella stubborn as always refused.

"You're going to get wet." Charlie warned.

A tiny small made its presence of Bella's lips. "I hope so."

Bella walked towards her car and tilted her head towards the sky feeling the breeze caress her face. She made a spin before entering the car and driving away towards her home in Forks. Her father waved at her and when a car passed he disappeared leaving nothing but a yellow umbrella behind.

――――――――――――――

"Look, I'm turning on the sprinklers of my front yard!" Bella exclaimed to the pedestrians walking in front of her house. She beamed at herself and walked inside the kitchen, proud of her work, she squealed in delight as she breathed the smell of popcorn inside her microwave.

She opened the refrigerator door and took out a can of coke. She opened the lid and was surprised by the funny sound that was produced. Again, she opened the refrigerator door, took out a can and did the same thing. On and on she did it over and over again until she was done with the whole box of cans inside her fridge, her wooden table flooded with open cans. After the popcorn was done, Bella walked towards the T.V. set and grabbed the remote control. She clicked the first button of the control remote. The television didn't turn on. She tried again. Nothing. She walked to the back of the T.V. and starting picking on random cables, electrocuting herself twice. "Ouch." she shouted.

Bella took out the manual of the T.V. that was in a red box and using the phone number she dialed the number in front of the first page.

"Hi, my name is Tanya, how may I help you?" the woman on the other line greeted herself.

"No, I don't think you understand." Bella told Tanya after hours of no help. "The screen is all blue and nothing will move."

The bell rang and she dropped the phone. She walked towards the door and opened it widely, her feet were tangled with cables of different colors and her hair was a mess with white silicon glued on her hair. A man was standing there, his hair was straight and black, his skin was a beautiful light brown, and had many muscles on his body. He was good looking, Bella noted, and in his tag said Jacob. He was wearing the typical COX Digital Cable uniform and had a clip board being held in his hands.

"Hello, we received a frantic call." he chuckled at the memory of the operator begging him to go the house as soon as possible and continued. Bella gloried at the beautiful sound of his voice. "I'm here to check your cable."

Bella smiled genuinely and raised her hands and legs. "I have plenty of cables, thank you." She slammed the door on his face leaving a dumbfounded Jacob behind.

She went back inside her house and picked up the phone from the floor. "No… don't go away please." Bella begged. Tanya soon hung up on her and Bella threw the phone across the room kicking a box of useless cables.

Frustrated as she was, she pulled her earlobe and looked around. The place then set itself into its destined place. The cables went to each of there correct places. The clock read its correct timing and the trash flew out of the room and into the garbage truck across the street. Bella sighed and went over to the couch where she sat and looked at Lucinda, her dog.

"Let's just keep this between us." Bella murmured and kissed the dog's head. She grabbed the control and turned on the T.V.

A man appeared in front of the screen. He had blonde hair, perfectly shaped blue eyes, an amazing body figure, and was about six feet two inches tall in height. Bella was immediately struck by his immense beauty.

"Is your self esteem low and it seems as if you cannot fit inside the real world? The man asked.

"Yes, my self esteem is very low." Bella answered the T.V.

"Then worry no more." The man answered. "I, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, will give you all the answers and steps you need to succeed in life."

Bella nodded knowingly.

"My new book, "What should I do with my life?" will guide you step by step on how you should manage your life…"

Without further info Bella left the T.V. on and walked outside to the nearest bookstore in Forks. In about fifteen minutes, she arrived at Forks Public Library **(A/N – I just made it up so just follow along…) **where she went over and looked for the book on the non-fiction section. She flipped through it once as she looked at the pictures. She twitched her nose and checked it out from the library where from there she walked to the little café next to the library. She sat there looking around and opened the book. She was on the first page when she felt someone staring at her from her side. Bella looked up and her eyes were locked into the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen in her life. They were placed upon the most gorgeous man on the planet Bella had ever taken notice of seating on the table to her right. From his figure, he was mostly muscular, had bronze reddish hair that was naturally messy under the sunlight reflection, had a laptop placed in front of him as his fingers were frozen over the keys compared to how he had been typing feverishly before Bella had made her presence. He had full lips that turned into a crooked smile and angular straight perfect features on his face. Bella looked down feeling an unfamiliar blush crawling up her face and along her cheekbones with fresh blood.

"Can I now get you anything?"

Bella looked up and noticed a waitress with unorganized dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes staring down at her with a glare. Her tag read Jessica.

"Um… sure. Can I have some hot chocolate?" Bella smiled.

"Whatever." Jessica responded. "And by the way, that hot guy over there is staring at you." The girl nodded her head towards the guy she mentioned.

"I feel my heart pounding and weird tickles in my stomach." she whispered back.

"Don't worry, you're not alone, every female employee that works here does."

Bella simply sat there and looked at the book again. She opened and read the first page and its title. "Get a job."

"I should probably get a job." Bella whispered to herself a little too loudly. She heard a bell like chuckle and looked at the same pair of emerald green eyes. "Yeah, you probably should." he answered in that velvety smooth voice. Bella was about to make a nasty remark considering she didn't like to be talked down, but his breathtaking smile knocked the breath out of her. She sighed as the blush came back.

"What are you doing?" Bella blurted out longing to hear that handsome voice of his again.

"Nothing in particular. Just writing." He gestured towards the screen in his laptop and Bella nodded. "Like always." he added feeling unsure.

Bella smiled and looked away. Her smile faded in a second when she noticed her dad across from her on another table. He waved at her. She didn't wave back.

"You know that book you're holding in your hands my dad wrote it. He's the author. I hope his writing doesn't upset you." He responded taking notice of her fading smile. "I should probably tell him that."

"Oh, your father is Dr. Argyle Bullen…" Bella responded.

"Carlisle Cullen." He corrected with a smile and humor in his eyes.

"Okay, got it." she said showing her thumbs up.

"What's your name?" he asked after a seconds of silence.

"Bella Swan." she responded. "And you?"

"Edward Cullen." he responded and offered his hand. Bella stared at it. "You're supposed to shake it silly."

Bella shook his hand with hers uneasy and Edward laughed at her poor attempts.

"I dated a warlock named Edward once." she informed him. "He cheated on me."

"Oh, wow. I am very sorry." Edward told her sincerely at the same time as he wondered what Bella meant by warlock.

"Don't worry about it. He's dead anyways." Bella told him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, really. He just got ran over by a train." Bella answered innocently.

"What do you mean by a train? Like Hogwarts train?"

"Like who?" Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Never mind." Edward told her. "Would you like to seat here?" he gestured to the seat next him.

"Sure." Bella took her seat next to him and waited for her chocolate to arrive.

Jessica arrived and stood before the empty table. "I thought you were seating here." she told Bella who was now seating next to Edward. "I'm seating here now."

"So… should I charge you?" Jessica pointed at Edward.

Bella shook her head. "There's no need-"

"Of course put it on my bill." Edward nodded in Jessica's direction.

"Okay so…should I cancel your order?" Jessica asked Edward.

"No. Keep my order."

"Then…should I charge you separately?" Jessica clasped her hands to her forehead. "Please be straightforward." she walked away in a second and Bella took a sip from her chocolate.

Edward stared at her intently examining her face very carefully.

"What?" Bella asked him.

"Has anybody ever told you, you look just like Samantha from Bewitched." he responded. "I mean not physically, yet, you seemed to be so much into the character."

Bella stared at him with a puzzled expression her face.

"Bewitched, the T.V. show…" he explained.

"No, no, no, growing up I was never allowed to watch that T.V. Show. My goodness, no. My father always thought of it as an insult."

"What? I used to watch it as a little kid all the time. Everybody watches Bewitched; in fact, I had a crush on Elizabeth Montgomery." Edward blushed while Bella threw her head back and laughed a carefree laugh the flowed unto his ears. "Are you serious?"

Edward nodded embarrassed. "You see, my brother, Jasper, he is a movie director and um… he asked me to play one of the characters in the movie since he thought I would be perfect for that scene and well… there doing a remake on it so… I thought "why not?""

Bella nodded having no clue where this conversation was heading.

"And I looked at you. And you seem like the loveliest girl I have ever seen and um…" At that Bella blushed. "I'd really appreciate it if you spoke to him." Edward responded feeling uneasy.

"To Casper?" Bella guessed.

"Jasper, yes, my brother." He corrected.

"And then what would happen?" she asked.

"Well… you would become rich and famous. And with the snap of your fingers you could get anything you want." Edward told her.

Bella stood up quickly from her chair. A little too quickly that she tripped and Edward held her elbow from her falling on the concrete floor. "That is exactly what I have right now and that is exactly what I am trying to get rid of."

"Well, look at it this way….if you become Samantha, I would play your husband and my part would be that I am a mortal and that I don't care you're a witch." Edward affirmed her.

"Really, Edwin?" Bella asked.

"Edward. Yes." Edward said. "In fact, I'll prove it to you…I will pay this bill of…$2.95."

Edward placed the money on the bill. "And I will take this amazing beautiful girl for a walk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything Twilight. I do not own Bewitched either. ****:( … unfortunately**

A/N: The following chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Ana Duarte…

On the other note, I was requested by lilcheekyelaine to write at somebody's point of view and so I am.

**Bella's POV**

He loves me! He really does love me! He loves…me! But, that's not even the best part! He doesn't care I'm a witch! He said it himself! He doesn't care! And I didn't even have to cast a spell on him! It was all him! He fell in love with me! He really did! Ha, I proved Charlie wrong! For once, I don't have to cast a spell on someone in order for them to love me back! Could my life as a mortal get any better? Seriously, I don't see why mortal complain about their lives so much!

"Money…right, I have to remember that… I always forget…" I answered while Edward reached for his pocket laughing at my comment and retrieved a thick wallet with flowing cash on it. I stared at him with question in my eyes as he flipped the laptop close and gestured me to walk next to him.

I took his hand eagerly, probably a little to eagerly, and walked side by side. I held his hand and I could've sworn that I felt electric shots rise up my arm in that instance when our arms were intertwined. There was rain falling from the sky as we walked down the streets of Forks. I looked at him for a second and found him staring at the floor, a faint blush appearing on him cheeks. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with black pants and newly black polished shoes. We arrived at his car which was a silver Volvo that faintly stood out from the row of cars that were parked on the driveway. Once he was on the side of the driver's seat he caught me staring at him and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"So much for staring, Miss Swan…" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I jumped inside and slammed the door behind me. Edward was already turning on the engine of the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once we were exiting the parking spot.

"With my brother, Jasper, his holding auditions right around the corner…" he replied as he did U-turn.

And sure enough, after about three minutes, I could see, through the faint fog, a number of girls lined up in rows talking and chatting to one another excitedly. We ended up parking at a school parking lot that said Forks High School. Without hesitance, Edward got out of the car, and I did the same. We went to the back of the car as he pulled on my arm towards the entrance of the school. We went straight to the gym, where the line started and ended up to the outside parking lot. Finally, I caught sight of black cameras, carton sets, and a crew of chatting people. There was a bunch of strange stuff I didn't recognize.

Edward tapped a man on a director's chair on the shoulder. The man turned around and I could tell from the description that Edward had given me of his brother that this had to be the one and only Casper. He had the blue eyes, blonde air, and tall figure.

"Hey, Jasper, this is the girl I was talking to you about…"Edward trailed off staring at me suggestively. Casper, on the other hand, was examining me from head to toe that it made me feel self conscious of what I was wearing. I should've probably worn a better outfit.

"Are you an actress?" the director asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, never, I can't."

"Oh, come on, anyone can I act. If I can act, you can act." Jasper replied.

"Amen." said Edward. Jasper turned to glare at him. "Sorry."

"So… Bella you are the star of the moment. Do you want to be rich and famous?" Jasper asked.

"I just want to be normal." I answered sincerely.

"Well…acting is better than normal. You get to pretend you're normal. And if you're good at it you become a big star."

"Really?" I twitched my noise.

Suddenly, the mood seemed to change from the cheery, peaceful talk to an exciting expectant atmosphere. The expression on Jasper was beyond words as a large grin spread across his face. He placed his hands tightly on my shoulders and shook me.

"I need you." Jasper replied. "We…" he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Need you."

"What do you me-" I was about to ask when he shouted.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed.

Immediately, a short pixie-like girl with short spiky black hair came running with a microphone in her hands and a monitor hooked to the pocket of her jeans. "Don't tell me you need more coffee…" she glared at Jasper.

"Bella do it." demanded Jasper with such longing clinging to his voice.

I twitched my noise. Alice, the cute little girl, started jumping up and down squealing in surprise. "She's perfect."

"Do it again."

I twitched my noise and it didn't surprise me when Jasper started dancing. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Come on, come on."

There was a large green screen and in front stood a wooden stool where Alice pushed me to sit on. "We would just like you to read the script…" she handed me a large white 'script' from which I was supposed to read from.

"Now, we would like you to start reading from page thirteen." Jasper in the front shouted.

I started reading the script and I giggled.

"Out loud." Jasper replied. I looked up.

"Yeah, just to get an idea of what it could sound like." Edward assured me.

"Oh, okay." That makes sense. "Uh…Int. Honeymoon Suite…" Everyone groaned.

Edward came to me and grabbed the script pointing at the part where it said Samantha. "Just read the part where it says Samantha."

I blushed. "Darrin, there is something I need to tell: I am a witch." I read. Realization came to me quickly and stood up away from the stool.

"I'm not a witch." I looked at Edward and then at Jasper.

"You're about to…on the next page." Jasper replied. "It's Bewitched."

"She's never seen Bewitched." replied Edward.

"What? Who's never seen Bewitched…?" Jasper laughed followed by murmurs and giggles from the crew behind close cameras.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do…" Edward said grabbing a stool off set and sat next to me. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them as if you were a witch. Easy enough?"

I nodded my head. How hard could it possibly be?

"Are you're parents involved in the witch world?"

"Yes, both of them." I told him. "Although, my mom tends to disappear quite often."

"Right… be sure to take a note of that, Alice…" he pointed at the little girl.

"What's it like dating a warlock?" he asked leaning towards me.

"OH, horrible. No plans on going back there again!" That was for sure. No acting there. "Not like you, though…" I trailed of and Jasper stifled a cough.

"And poison apples?"

"You need a permit for that…" I informed him with a chuckle.

"Good to know… and what's your favorite spell." He asked.

"No, I'm not going to answer that because I'm quitting…so…" I stuttered.

"Are you sure you've never seen Bewitched because you seem quite involved with the character, Samantha…" A high soprano voice said that came from the little pixie-like girl.

"Can I ask you a question?" I folded my legs.

"Sure, ask us anything." said Jasper.

"For how much longer do we have to do this?" I bit my lower lip nervously.

"No not much longer." Edward shook his head toward the crew. "Of course, if you do the show, will be together forever…"

"Together? Forever?" I asked him.

"I know you don't have a job. Will you do this show?"

"This show?" I confirmed. "The Bewitched Show."

"Yes." his green eyes sparkling with doubt. Is there anything I couldn't possibly deny him?! "Will you be my on-screen wife?"

"Oh, Isabella Marie Swan, what are you doing?" I murmured to myself.

I grabbed Edward's hand and replied: "Yes."

Everyone who seemed to present cheered.

――――――――――――――――――

_"Once upon a time there was a typical American girl who bumped into a typical American red-blooded boy."__ the narrator of the Bewitched so said. __"__She bumped into him again and again.__"_

I laughed as I watched the actress Elizabeth Montgomery bump into her co-actor. The doorbell rang and I went to get it. There I saw the woman I saw in the supermarket leaning against the door frame of my house with a basket full of Bewitched merchandise, like T-Shirts, treats, candy, chocolates, and snow globes.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm your next door neighbor and I found this basket I'm guessing it's yours…"

I grabbed the basket from her hands and went inside telling her to come inside as well.

"So…what is all this stuff about?" she asked me as she took a bar of chocolate.

"You see, I'm playing Samantha on the Bewitched show. There re-doing it." I smiled at her.

"No way, no way!!!!" she jumped. "Is it the show about the genie?"

"No." I shook my head. "Unless, there are any genies in Bewitched…"

"Not that I remember." replied Rose. "Look, that's you!" she said pointing at the T.V. where Bewitched was having its introduction and sang the theme song along.

"You know it?" I asked her.

"Watch it every night." she smiled. "So… are you like a famous actress now?"

"Dunno." I shrugged. "I guess."

"Watch the nose. That must be hard."

"Oh! No! That was easy! In fact, that is how I got the job!" I shouted in surprise.

"Hey, who is going to place your husband?" she tugged me on the shoulder.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Oh, my god! Are you freaking serious?" she asked. "He's my brother-in-law"

"He's amazing!" I assure her.

"And single." Rosalie placed her hands on her hips. "Everyone knows he just got a divorce with his supermodel wife, Tanya Denali."

"All I know is my father would never approve…"

The doorbell rang and I went to get it. There was no one there so I slammed it close. When I did my father appeared behind me.

"Daddy!" I scolded him. "Are you stalking me, again?"

"What won't I approve of?" Charlie asked.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back into the kitchen where Rosalie was drinking a glass of water.

"Funny, how you talk about your father and he just appears…its like magic! Puff!" she used her hands to show the puff!

"Daddy, this is my neighbor, Rosalie Hale, the woman we saw in the supermarket with the crying baby." I introduced him to her.

Charlie grabbed her hand and shook it with both of his. "Glad, to meet your acquaintance, Miss Hale."

"Oooh, what's cooking good looking?" Rose replied. I sighed. "Stop it dad."

"What?" he faked innocence. I pursed my lips into a frown. "Oh, fine, back to the subject."

"Oh, yeah, Bella has a new man. He's going to be her husband on that new Bewitched show when she plays Samantha." she wiggled her eyebrows showing him a snow globe of Bewitched.

"Bewitched?" Charlie asked me.

"Yup."

"You can't." Charlie frowned. "Have you lost your head? Cause apparently you have!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked him. "I'm finally normal. I am a very wealthy, rich and famous actress who doesn't have to pay rent. How normal is that?"

"Yes, very normal indeed." Rosalie teased with a chocolate bar in her mouth.

"So…what about this man!" started Charlie.

"No, I am not talking about him with you."

And that was the end of the conversation with my father, Charlie.

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!!!!!!**


End file.
